Usuario:StanZer
45pxHeyheyhey!! Estás en mi página de usuario! Estoy ahí si necesitas algo ;)45px Recuerda que nunca eres el mejor en algo 570px Sobre mi Buenas! Esta es una wiki en la que quería participar desde hace muuuucho tiempo. Bué. Soy un chico, me llamo Sergio y vivo en Andalucía (España si no sois de aquí). Soy bajito, y los ojos y el palo castaños. Desde siempre me ha encantado escribir, y leer, of course. Tengo novio y es lo que más amo en mi vida *¬* Vivo con mi hermana y su novio -.- Espero que me tratéis bien aquí, por que vengo de PE y allí me trataban a patadas... También me gustaría añadir que la gente de aquí me parece way (modo ñoño ON). Por cierto, si quieres, llámame Stan^^ My LOL friends 122px Zoe Nos conocemos de otra wiki y esho :3 122px Fran Nos hicimos amigos el primer día que entré y vivimos en la misma ciudad nwn 122px Neru Nos conocemos de PE y es buenísima persona :3 122px Charm Tenemos muchosisísimas cosas en común y me asombra :O Así estoy... Archivo:Forever Alone.jpg (Pídeme la mano o amistad en mi discu) Mis novelas ¿Y el antiguo paraíso? - Después del exito que tuvo en la otra wiki, me la traspasé aquí .3. Las memorias de Pau - Una novelilla compartida con Lati que mola muuucho ¿Y sí...? - Una novela interactiva, pa' que vosotros os divirtáis xDDD Placas/Plantillas Curiosidades sobre mi 8D SABÍAS QUE... *Me he partido el brazo derecho una vez, el izquierdo dos, y la pierna izquierda una vez? (Es que soy un imprudente 8D) *Soy bisexual, bueno, más bien me definiría como pansexual? *Aunque diga que soy bisexual, solo me gusta un hombre y cinco mujeres? *Pero amo a ese hombre más que a mi vida entera? *Y que empezamos a salir el día 13/03/13 *Es lo puto mejor estar con ese hombre? *Y me gustan muchas mujeres? *Pero prefiero estar con ese hombre que con todas ellas a la vez? *Y volviendo al tema de los huesos, el primer hueso me lo rompí con 4 años? *Me caí de la cama de cabeza y puse el brazo... *Tengo una enfermedad MUY rara que hace que mi estómago se mueva demasiado y eso me provoque dolor? *Soy niñero? *Aunque cobro muy poco? *12€/h por cada niño que cuide? *Pero yo sigo trabajando en ello para ahorrar y comprarle algún regalo a mi chico? *Y que también trabajé como periodista del periódico de mi ciudad en secciones inferiores? *AMO el Gyaru-o? *Igual que a ese chico tan especial? *Y ya no tengo nada más que decir? *Os he contado mi vida actual en 4 minutos? *Y que ya se acaba esto? Vloggers que veo Para los que no me conozcan soy un loco de los vloggers (asdfghjklñ ¿Alguien ha dicho vloggers? *¬*) y me gustaría que supieseis cuáles son *¬* Ahí está la lista con el link de su canal y su nombre: http://www.youtube.com/user/Nuriacida Nuriácida - La conocí hace poco y me encantó, aunque sube pocos vídeos... http://www.youtube.com/carapollenshow ThousCarapollen - Solo queda decir... ¡¡DIKSTROYERS!! http://www.youtube.com/VoyDelRollo VoyDelRollo (MMarkMiller & LidiaGimeno) - No es que me gusten mucho, pero me entretengo... http://www.youtube.com/todoelmonteesorgasmo Bollicao - Es súper atractiva xDDD https://www.youtube.com/user/ohvanidad?feature=watch Oh, vanidad - La conocí hace poquísimo y me encanta todo de ella *¬* http://www.youtube.com/user/CandelaPilu?feature=mhee Candela Pilú - Me encanta, la conocí hace mucho y no me gustó, pero ahora me encanta *¬* http://www.youtube.com/user/NyGSketches - Pouso - Lo conocí hace poco y me encanta, en serio^^ Y, tengo que decir que está bueno xDDDDDDD https://www.youtube.com/user/CaELiKe?feature=watch Caeli - Me encanta, la adoro *¬* Probablemente una de los poquísimos vloggers favoritos de fuera de España http://www.youtube.com/user/HolaSoyGerman?feature= HolaSoyGerman - Otro de los pocos vloggers que me encantan que no son de España xD http://www.youtube.com/ijustine iJustine - Probablemente la única favorita que no habla el dialecto EE - EM http://www.youtube.com/user/Bromafonica JuanmaSaurus o Bromafónica - Me encanta, en serio oe3 http://www.youtube.com/user/happip Happip - No me gusta demasiado como comenta, pero es más de ilustrador http://www.youtube.com/user/InaJacksonMj InaJackson - Me encanta, es buenísima persona y la conozco http://www.youtube.com/user/HollyMollyYT Holly Molly - Me encanta, me pasó con ella lo mismo que con Candela Pilú http://www.youtube.com/user/clarasandino Clara Sandino - Canta de genialísima nwn http://www.youtube.com/MyMannyMess MyMannyMess - Es un poco tímino pero me encanta http://www.youtube.com/user/KoalaRabioso Koala Rabioso - Muy graciosa y rebelde (?) http://www.youtube.com/user/BelenaGaynor Belena Gaynor - No sube vídeos, estoy trishte D': http://www.youtube.com/adelitapower Adelita Power - :o Prácticamente mi favorita... :) http://www.youtube.com/user/LokoOfLucky/ LokoOkLucky - No sube vídeos, lo odio http://www.youtube.com/dsedadezeus DsedaDeZeus - Tampoco sube vídeos, es malvado :( http://www.youtube.com/user/Desahogada Deshaogada - No se si cuenta, porque es VoiceBlogger, pero yo la pongo iguá :) http://www.youtube.com/Clau Claudia Ayuso - No sube vídeos, esto es una catasis :ooooo http://www.youtube.com/adriamusica96 AdriáMusica - Un poco afeminado, pero mola http://www.youtube.com/user/ElvisaYomastercard Elvisa - Me encanta XDDDDDD http://www.youtube.com/sexxxybloodvideoblog Sara G - Me encanta, pura rebeldía XD http://www.youtube.com/YellowMellowMG YellowMellow - Vive en mi ciudad y mola cantidad! http://www.youtube.com/Chusitafashionfever ChusitaFashionFever - Nada, una de las primeras que conocí y la amo http://www.youtube.com/ileovlogs iLeoVlogs - Me encanta, y esta buenísimo http://www.youtube.com/user/gominuke Gominuke - Me encanta, gracias a ella aprendí mucho inglés \ö/ http://www.youtube.com/user/RoEnLaRed RoEnLaRed - Me encanta, la amo, y todo lo que se pueda decir de ella http://www.youtube.com/mrcurrice Curricé - Es muy gracioso e imprudente :o http://www.youtube.com/user/jpelirrojo?feature=watch JPelirrojo - Es el centro de toda mi vida vlogger, gracias a él conocí a otros vloggers, y gracias a esos conocí a toooodos los demás y le debo muchísimas cosas, le debo TODO a él http://www.youtube.com/AnitaBtwice AnitaBtwice - Me encanta, hace muchísima gracia y es mu chistosa xD http://www.youtube.com/EstudioKatastrofico Estudio Katastrófico - Definitivamente mi vlogger masculino favorito, lo conocí el 4/04/13 y al instante morí http://www.youtube.com/user/xurirux XuriruX - Mi vlogger femenina favorita y la definitiva, de todos la mejor :) Tabla de mis favoritos Díme Si crees que falta alguno que tu veas y no esté en ninguna de las dos listas, dímela, ponme el link de su canal y su nombre y me pasaré, y si me gusta lo pondré y diré que me lo has descubierto tú^^ (Y firma, también oe3) * * * * ¿Me firmas? Vengaa, los tres primeros que firmen tendrán un segundo pack de calcetines por un 1% de descuento!! (O medias, lo que usted prefiera) *Holas :3 Quiero caaaalcetiiines D8 (???? Damedamedame D8 (????? Archivo: Miku Dance.gifVenga, Baila' Conmigo,Baila! ~ Archivo: Umbreon Dance.gif' *Pokochoooooooo 8D Tu canto, Archivo:Chatot_mini.gif sin duda me da alas 14:37 27 abr 2013 (UTC) *Hola,yo quiero...COMIDA *Archivo:Glaceon_de_Fuego_para_Charm.pngCharmi 45 Here´s to never growing upArchivo:VS_Glaceon.gif 16:26 28 abr 2013 (UTC) *Archivo:Latias_mini.gif¡Lati-chan! ¿Alguna duda? Archivo:Latias_Pokesho.png 13:15 4 may 2013 (UTC) *Archivo: Sony.png Sony = Sonica = Ola K Ase? = Cyberchus = YO SOY TU MADRE Archivo: Sony.png 22:08 7 may 2013 (UTC) Heka, mira mi video o te llamo Stanoso durante toa tu vida (?) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rzrgaxFvMHg *Hola, me firmas tu tambien en mi espacio para firmas? Archivo:VS Glaceon.gif¡Nunca te rindas! Archivo:glaceon NB.gif ''' 10:41 28 ago 2013 (UTC) * Cosa que pongo cada día para editar diariamente y conseguir el logro '''26/04/13: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O02kxh5NMSI Es una cansiónn y mola mazo (Gabrielle - Dreams) 26/04/13: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nAKYVMCkB4I Si no sabes quien es no mereces vivir oe3 (JPerlirrojo) 26/04/13: Yo, cuando tengo frío, pues METAPOD 27/04/13: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5RH9n_ADe8 Mola muchiiiiiiiiisimooo (Renegade - STYX) 27/04/13: Ese incómodo momento en el que puedes nombrar más nombres de Pokémon que de amigos. 27/04/13: Si tenéis Twitter seguid a https://twitter.com/PokemonDice hacen mucha gracia sus tweets :) 27/04/13: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U29waDtwCCo&feature=youtu.be Ah, Adelita *-* Me he hecho adicto a esa canción (AdelitaPower - Your so CEZY | RETO) 28/04/13: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0tRrG7wODlU Nuriácida <33 Me estoy volviendo adicto a esta chica (Nuriácida - TARTA DE LIMÓN) 28/04/13: Van 2 espíritus y se cae el del medium. 29/04/13: No se porque dicen que Internet Explorer va tan lento... ¡¡OSTIA!! ¡¡Que Michael Jackson ha muerto!! :O 30/04/13: Hoy me quiero poner serio... Ayer por la noche creo que bebí mucho, y como soy demasiado joven, pues creo que me emborraché un poquito (y una mierda, estaba más borracho que una cuba), y, tengo cargo de conciencia. Tengo cargo de conciencia porque al parecer cuando estaba borracho parece que me tiré a un tío... Esta mañana me ha llamado para quedar y tirármelo otra vez... Por supuesto he dicho que no ya que tiene 5 años más que yo, y me ha dicho que si no voy con él se lo dirá a mi novio............... 30/04/13: Todo arreglado nwn 1/05/13: ¡YAY! ¡Ya estamos en Mayo! 2/05/13: Estoy preparando una cosita :) nwn 3/05/13: Bueno, pues he empezado una novela con partida con Viky nwn 7/05/13: Perdón por estar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada en esta sección, pero es que no tengo ganas últimamente xDD 17/05/13: Esta es mi edición número 200 Archivo:La.gif 17/05/13: Lo siento mucho por esta ausencia TAT Category: Usuarios Category: Usuarios Masculinos